Shiroki Azusa
by Nyadeera
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari perjanjian bodoh antar orang tua kita saat kita masih kecil. / "hooh, jadi itu yang orang sebut dengan... tong kosong nyaring bunyinya?" / "D.O.S, Dobude Oborete Shine!" / AU, OOC, OC POV.
1. Entrance

**=-=-=PROLOG=-=-=**

"…_..bagaimana?"_

_Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh ayahnya, Azusa langsung menggebrak meja makan di depannya, "Azu muak sama semua ini!"_

"_Yang selalu ayah bicarakan hanya PERTUNANGAN, PERTUNANGAN, DAN PERTUNANGAN!" lanjutnya menumpahkan seluruh amarahnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis._

"_Azusa, dengarkan ayah bicara dulu!" ayah Azusa lalu menahan lengan Azusa. _

_Azusa menepis tangan ayahnya kasar "Dengarkan apa? Tentang tunangan lagi kan?!" air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya._

_*PLAK*_

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di muka Azusa. Sang ayah menatapnya tajam._

"_hiks…..kenapa ayah? Semenjak ibu meninggal ayah berubah…" dan ketika dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya Azusa langsung berlari ke kamar. Dibantingnya pintu kamar tidur tersayangnya itu dan dikuncinya dari dalam._

_Berhari-hari dia mengunci diri didalam kamar. Berbagai hasutan yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya dari luar kamar tidak dapat merubah keputusan hatinya._

"_Sayang, ayolah, hari ini menu makan malamnya makaan kesukaan mu lho!" hasut ayah sambil mengetuk pelan kamar putri sulungnya itu._

_Sudah 2 hari berturu-turut Azusa mengunci diri di kamarnya. Namun kali ini suasana terasa aneh. Jika biasanya didalam kamar akan terdengar suara isakan tangis dan teriakan 'tidak!' setiap kali ayahnya menawarinya makanan,kali ini tidak terdengar apa-apa._

_Khawatir, sang ayah pun memanggil para butler untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Dia takut kalau sang putri bunuh diri lantaran depresi._

_Ketika pintu berhasil di dobrak, sang ayah langsung memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa._

_Terkejutlah dirinya ketika mengetahui kalau kamar putrinya kosong, ditambah dengan pintu balkon yang terbuka._

_Dan di kasurnya ada sebuah kertas yang betuliskan…_

_[Maaf ayah, …..]_

* * *

disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE  
BUT I DO OWN MY OC

* * *

**=0=0-0=0=**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**ENTRANCE**

**=0=0-0=0=**

Matahari bersinar di ufuk timur, dengan malu-malu ia mulai menapkakkan dirinya. Langit yang berwarna biru bertemu dengan guratan-guratan emas matahari, sungguh indah pemandangan pagi ini.

_Setidaknya akan lebih indah jika tidak ada orang teriak-teriak di depan apartemen ku…._

"Azusa! Cepetan buka pintunya, ada berita penting yang mau aku sampaikan kepada mu!" teriak Yamada Minori sambil mengetuk keras pintu didepannya.

Azusa menghela nafas, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Minori melakuakan hal ini. "Tunggu sebentar…" dengan gerakan lihai ia segera memakai wig hitam dengan potongan sebahu tersebut.

"Ada apa Mii-chan?" ucap Azusa seraya membuka pintu apartemenya. "dan berhentilah malakukan hal ini, kamu menganggu tetangga sebelah"

Tanpa bai bi bu lagi Minori langsung memgang pundak Azusa dan menatapnya dengan mata berwarna hazelnutnya, selang beberapa detik dia tertawa lepas.

Azusa langsung _speechless _ketika malihat kalakuan sahabatnya itu, _jangan-jangan mii-chan kena penyakit siput gila lagi…_ batinnya dalam hati. Mungkin Azusa kebanyakan nonton spongebob.

Dengan hati-hati dia mempersilahkan sahabatya masuk kedalam apartemennya, takut kegilaan Minori semakin menjadi-jadi dan takut kena geplok sama pemilik apartemen ini.

"Jadi apa berita pentingnya?" ucap Azusa sambil menawari Minori minuman, dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Karena kesal, ia meminum minuman yang ia suguhkan kepada Minori.

Minori merubah posisi duduknya, kini ia menatap Azusa serius. "Putri sulung keluarga Shiroki kabur dari rumah"

*BRUUUSH* seketika semua minuman yang dimulut Azusa menyembur keluar, kaget dengan berita yang diberitahu oleh sahabat sekaligus ketua klub berita tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Azusa, Minori tertawa geli. "Kaget kan?" ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Iya aku juga kaget pas berita ini keluar. Dan katanya kalau kita berhasil membawanya pulang, berbagai hadiah bakal disiapkan" ucapnya berapi-api sambil menekankan kata 'berbagai hadiah'.

_OK, dulu aku dipandang sebagai objek tak berguna sama ayah karena hanya seorang lelaki yang dapat memimpi keluarga Shiroki, oleh karena itu ayah bersikukuh memunangkanu dengan orang asing. _

_Dan sekarang.._

_Sekarang dia memaksaku pulang dengan cara seperti ini. _Azusa mengigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya terasa sakit mengingat kejadian itu.

Sudah 2 bulan lebih 10 hari Azusa meninggalkan rumahnya. Kini dia sudah tinggal tenang di apartemen yang disewanya, pergi sekolah yang jaraknya bisa dikatakan jauh dari rumahnya, dan tentunya bekerja sambilan untuk membayar semua itu.

Selama 1 minggu pertama, Azusa agak sulit untuk membiasakan diri kehidupan seperti ini. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa. Untungnya dulu dia tidak terlalu dimanja oleh kedua orangtuanya, jadi dia sangat mudah menyesuaikan diri.

"Azu-chan?" panggil Minori menguncang-guncang tubuh Azusa,

"hmm?"

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Minori khawatir.

"Gapapa" Azusa menarik nafas, rasa sakit yang menguasai hatinya kini terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran yang mulai menggerogotinya. "Terus gimana lanjutannya?"

"Menurut koran yang kubaca tadi pagi, nama putri sulung keluarga Shiroki adalah Azusa. Azusa Shiroki"

Azusa menelan ludah. _Gawat, jadi sekarang identitasku hampir tebongkar?_

"…. Warna rambutnya, seperti biasa keluarga Shiroki pasti memiliki rambut yang berwarna silver. Matanya berwarna ungu, dan katanya jika kita melihat lurus ke matanya, kita dapat melihat pemandangan ketika sore mulai bertemu dengan gelapnya malam. _Twilight"_

_Ok, sekarang semuanya terdengar lebay, mungkin warna mataku memang ungu… enggak lebih tepatnya berwarna indigo, namun sepertinya bagian 'kalau kita melihat kematanya…'-lah atau apa itu terasa sangat aneh._

"Terus dia memiliki tinggi 160, berat badan ketika meninggalkan rumah 48 kg, ukuran dadanya B, lalu -"

"TUNGGU DULU!" ucap Azusa setengah berteriak, "kamu mendapatkan infromasi tersebut dari koran?"

"maksud azu-chan?"

"maksudku tentang… u-ukuran d…da-dada dan sebagainya" Lanjutnya dengan pipi yang semakin memerah dalam setiap katanya.

"ooh itu. Tentu saja nggak, mii-chan mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari Papa, lagian di Koran cuman di kasih tahu kalau putri sulung keluarga Shiroki menghilang, titik." ucapnya sambil terseyum dan membentuk tada 'peace' di tangannya.

Yah, papahnya Minori nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah kepala kepolisian se-Tokyo.

Azusa menghela nafas tenang, kalau sampai informasi memalukan seperti itu sampai beredar di koran, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau dia sampai di temukan.

"Makanya, waktu aku denger kalau namanya Azusa, aku langsung kepikiran sama Azu-chan. Yah kan, kamu punya dada yang besar—"

Azusa menutup dadanya menggunakan tangannya.

"—tinggi kamu juga sekitar 160-an—"

Azusa langsung duduk tegak, _biar keliatan lebih tinggi, _batinnya.

"—terus berat badanmu—"

"STOP sampai disitu Minori!" ucap Azusa memotong ucapan Minori, "ok, sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi disini, mendingan kamu buruan pulang dan siap-siap ke sekolah"

"cheeee, Azu-chan jahat"

"Mi-No-Ri!" muncul aura hitam di sekeliling tubuh Azusa.

"_Haik haik_, yasudah, aku tunggu di sekolah yaaw. _Jaa_!" Minori tergopoh-gopoh keluar apartemen.

"Bye!"

* * *

**[POV CHANGE: AZUSA]**

* * *

"_Ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaan ini?" Tanya pak Hate, guru matematika tersadis yang pernah aku akui._

_Seketika suasana di kelas semakin tegang, keringat dingin bercucuran keras dari pelipis teman sekelas. Takut kalau salah jawab nanti kena dampratnya pak Hate, apalagi kalau kita kena marah otomatis kita juga kena kuah yang disebabkan oleh pak Hate._

"_Karena tidak ada yang mau menjawab, kini biar bapak saja yang memilih." Langsung terdengar suara kecewa muncul dari mulut para murid._

"_Yugure Azusa-san, nomor urut 33"_

_Dan semua mata langsung memandang kearah ku._

_Banyak dari mereka yang berbisik satu sama lain. 'kasihan banget ya Yugure, baru jadi anak pindahan langsung kena damprat si Hage' bisik si A ke si B._

'_haha, semoga habis ini dia nggak jantungan' 'siap-siap dengerin ceramah ya guys' 'mampus aja tuh anak', Dan sebagainya._

_Namun rasa percaya diriku tidak akan goyah, dengan langkah yang pasti aku maju kedepan. Entah kenapa tatapan yang diberikan mereka membuatku gugup._

_Aku mulai mengerjakan soalnya satu persatu. Untung ayah sudah memberikanku pelajaran kelas 2 SMA, jadi mengerjakan soal ini tidak terlalu sulit untuk ku._

_Dalam hitungan detik soal di papan tulis selesai, semua mata memandangku terpana, ditambah lagi dengan perkataan pak Hate yang memujiku lantaran semua jawabannya benar. Dan semenjak saat itu, aku mulai dekat dengan kelasku. _

* * *

"Oi _megane_, kamu disuruh-suruh sama si _Hage_ lagi ya?" Tanya Kirito berjalan disampingku sambil makan roti yakisoba.

"Pertama! Aku punya nama Kirito-san, Yugure Azusa. Kedua! Aku yakin Hate-sensei bakal mencekik mu kalau dia mendengar nama panggilannya. Ketiga! Kalau makan duduk" aku mengucapkannya seperti ibu-ibu.

"che, iya _megane_. Makin lama kamu semakin berbau ibu rumah tangga!" lalu dia menawarkan tenaga bantuan. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku tolak.

"_Arigatou Kirito-san, demo, kore wa watashi no shigoto desu_"

Yah itu yang aku ucapkan, tapi sejujurnya capek juga sih bawa hasil ulangan Matematika untuk 3 kelas. Mending kalau jumlah muridnya dikit, udah jumlah muridnya ajib beudh, satu soal terdiri dari 3 lembar lagi!

_Kepingin cepet-cepet bel terakhir, biar bisa langsung masuk klub. _Batinku sambil memikirkan hal yang akan ku lakukan_._

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya di ruang klub nanti, tanpa sadar aku menabrak sesuatu.

*GDUBRAK*

Aku mendarat pas di pantatku.

*SRET*

Dan kertas hasil ulangan untuk tiga kelas itu jatuh kelantai, dan sialnya lagi urutan kelas dan segala sesuatunya menjadi berantakan.

Sigh ,nggak bisa lebih baik apa hari ku?.

* * *

"Yugure Azusa! Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan kertas ini hah?!" Hate-sensei memarahiku sambil menunju-nunjuk kertas yang telah sobek sebelah.

Sedangkan aku hanya menatap matanya ketika ia menceramahiku.

Aku menelan ludah. "maaf pak, tadi ada yang menginjak ketika ini jatuh"

Mendegar jawaban yang diberikan, Hate-sensei semakin naik darah. "Ada yang berani menginjak kertas suci ini?! SIAPA ORAGNYA?! BAWA DIA KESINI?!"

Aku mellirik kesebelah, sebuah lelaki dengan tinggi kira-kira 190 cm sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tatapnnya liar seperti singa, dan kini ia mentapaku sambil memohon.

Semenjak aku menabraknya dan dia berhasil membuat sebagian hasil ulangan sobek (kebanyakan punya murid 1-A, kelas yang isinya manusia bermata empat), kini dia mengantarku ke ruangannya Hate-sensei. Dan entah kenapa dia tinggi banget.

Aku berdeham, "euh….. " sekali lagi aku melirik dia, dan mengatakan maaf melalui tatapan mataku, "Dia tidak sengaja menginjaknya…" aku mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kearahnya.

"dia?" Hate-sensei menatapku bingung, lalu bola matanya mengikuti kemana tanganku menunjuk. Seekor singa sedang diam di pojokan.

"Kamu lagi, Bakagami!" teriaknya pas di telingaku. _Anjir, sepertinya besok harus bawa tutup telinga_. Hate-sensei langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kemarin kamu memecahkan jendela di corridor menggunakan bola basket, lalu kemarinnya lagi kamu membengkokkan ring basket ketika sedang pelajaran olahraga, dan sekarang kamu telah menginjak kertas ini!" geram Hate-sensei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang tidak bersalah.

Oke, sepertinya saat yang pas untuk kabur. Dengan gerakan yang kasat mata aku membungkukkan badan dan ngacir keluar.

_Maaf …euhm…. Baka-gami-san?,_ ucapku sebelum menutup pintu ruang matematika.

Dan dia membalasnya dengan tatapan '_Awas kau!'_

Mati deh aku.

* * *

Sekolah sudah selesai, dan ketika aku sedang mengorek-ngorek informasi dari computer klub Berita, ternyata yang tadi siang aku tabrak adalah Ace klub basket di sekolah kami, Kagami Taiga.

Serius deh, computer klub Berita itu nyeremin pake banget. Isinya informasi-informasi penting tentang murid-murid yang sekolah disini, untung yang bisa mengaksesnya hanya anggota klub Berita.

Puas akan informasi yang kudapat, aku langsung pulang. _Untung tidak ada utusan ayah yang nyamar jadi murid disini, murid yang terdaftar sebagai murid baru hanya aku doang,_ pikirku sambil berjalan pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang, suasana di jalan begitu ramai, dan ketika sampai di perumahan langsung sepi, tipikal kota Tokyo.

Letak apartemenku itu stragis, dekat dengan toko kelontong yang menjual berbagai kebutuhan, sampai-sampai aku mengira kalau toko itu adalah titisannya kantong doraemon. Lalu ada klinik yang buka selama 24 jam, ada kakek penjual ramen, dan sebagainya. Pokoknya letaknya strategis deh.

Tapi untuk masuk kesananya yang susah, jalanan yang berliku-liku layaknya labirin akan membuatmu tersesat, dan itulah alasan utamaku mengapa aku memiih tinggal di tempat seperti itu.

Sesaat sebelum aku belok, seorang laki-laki berjas hitam lengkap dengan perhiasannya sedang berteriak-teriak didepan apartemen ku.

"Kamu yakin dia tinggal di tempat ini?!" teriaknya lagi, ini sudah kedua kalinya ia mengatakan hal yang sama. Karena takut kena marah tetangga, aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Maaf pak, kalau boleh jangan berteriak-teriak. Takut menganggu tetangga" ucapku tenang, seperti kata mamah, kalau berhadapan dengan orang marah jangan ikut-ikutan marah. Dibawa santai saja.

"ehh?" merasakan kehadiranku, bapak itu langsung menghadap kearahku. Dia memerhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah. "Maaf dek" lanjutnya.

"Iya nggak apa-apa, lain kali jangan diulang lagi ya oji-chan!" ucapku polos.

"OJI-CHAN?!" teriaknya lagi, dan kali ini aku menghadiahkannya tatapan maut. "Ehem, nama saya Yamada Kensuke, saya dengar di sekitar sini ada seseorang yang bernama Azusa" dia mengasih kartu namanya.

Aku memerhatikann kartu nama yang barusan ia berikan. YAP! Nggak salah lagi kalau dia orang suruhannya ayah. Jelas-jelas tertera nama [SHIROKI COMPANY] disana.

Secepat kilat aku langsung memasang wajah poker face ku, berusaha menahan rasa terkejut sekaligus membungkus rasa takut ku.

"Memang Yamada-san ada perlu apa sama Azusa?" tanyaku sambil mempertahankan wajah poker face.

"Bukan untuk umum"

"huh?"

"iya, bukan untuk umum" ucapnya sekali lagi. _Uwa…. Entah kenapa aku ingin menonjok mukanya._

"Hah!" Kini aku mengganti ekspresiku menjadi terkejut. Tentu saja lebih di dramatisir dari biasanya. "Jangan bilang….. Yamada-san itu seorang penculik?"

Yamada-san langsung terkejut, ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya lucu banget. "Bukan!" dia berusaha memegang pundak ku.

Aku menepis tangannya, ekspresi terkejutku yang dibuat-buat masih melekat di muka ku. "TIDAK!"

"Oi! Denger penjelasan aku dulu!" ok, kini kedengerannya seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar.

"Apaan sih! Menjauh nggak?! Aku telepon polisi nih!" aku mengeluarkan HP ku dan menekan tombol keras-keras.

"O-Oi! De—"

"Ada apa Kensuke?" ucap sesorang secara tiba-tiba, dia keluar dari mobil hitam yang diparkirkan tidak jauh dari sini. Sial, kenapa dari tadi aku nggak melihat mobil itu?!

Muka ku langsung memutih ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil BMW hitam itu. Arakawa Hyuugo, butler pribadinya ayah!

Sedikit demi sedikit topeng terkejut ku berubah menjadi rasa takut. Dari dulu aku nggak suka sama dia, aura yang dikeluarkannya nggak enak.

"Oh, siapakah nona ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukku.

"Rikka" ucapku datar. Aku menatapnya tajam, dan dia menatapku balik. Ada warna 'kamu berbohong' ketika aku menatap matanya. Dan itulah sebab kenapa aku nggak suka sama dia, dia dapat membaca orang lain seperti buku.

Hyuugo berdeham, "Ok nona Rikka, sepertinya bawahan saya Kensuke membuat keributan. Mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya" lalu dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Kensuke, ayo kita pergi." Dia menyeret Yamada-san pergi.

Demi apa pun yang ada di muka bumi ini, 'dia' berhasil melacakku sampai ke benteng pertahanan terakhir ku!.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yaay! akhirnya selesai juga ..

terimakasih kepada temen-temen yang udah nguras otak buat mikirin plot cerita ini bareng-bareng.

dan jg kepada otoo-san serta okaa-san yang berbaik hati menggila bersama

and you! yang mau ngebaca tulisan gaje ini sampe akhir

* * *

DON'T YOU FORGET TO REVIEW!

Ciao!


	2. Party

_Demi apa pun yang ada di muka bumi ini, 'dia' berhasil melacakku sampai ke benteng pertahanan terakhir ku!._

* * *

Sebuah helaan panjang keluar dari mulutku. Aku memutar badanku ke kanan,lalu ke kiri. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya semenjak aku mematikan lampu.

Aku membuka jendela kamar, memerhatikan sepinya langit pada malam hari ini, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke jam yang duduk manis diatas meja belajar.

Sudah jam 10 malam, dan itu berarti sudah 1 jam aku berguling-guling di atas futon.

Aku mendengkur kesal, kejadian sore tadi tidak bisa menghilang dari pikiran ku. Gimana enggak? Coba kamu bayangkan, di sore hari yang tenang tiba-tiba seorang monster bermuka Godzila menghampiri mu?

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menghela nafas. Karena kedinginan aku cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balutan futon yang hangat.

Dan perlahan-lahan sekelilingku mulai kabur.

.

**.**

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Party**

**disclaimer : I DON:T OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**nor Akashi Seijuuro**

**:P**

**=o=o=o=o=**

**.**

**.**

"…-chan, Azu-chan!" Minori melambaikan tangannya didepan mukaku.

"hm, iya?" tanyaku setelah merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh kedua pipiku, dan mendapati sebuah senyuman unjuk gigi dari Minori. Dia sedang menatap lurus kemataku dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Jadi setuju nggak?" tanyanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Setuju apaan?" aku bingung.

Minori menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada. "Mou! Berarti daritadi Minori dikacangin dong!"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Maaf..maaf. tapi beneran deh, memang tadi Mii-chan ngomongin apa?"

"Azu-chan mau ikut ke pesta ulang tahunnya Minori nggak?" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan _'ikut ya…!'._

Untuk kedua kalinya aku tertawa kecil. Serius deh, kelakuannya mirip anak SD. "memangnya bakal diadain kapan mii-chan?"

"besok, di rumah ku", kini dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pipiku, "Azu-chan harus datang, besok sore Minori bakal datang ke apartemennya Azu-chan, acarnya mulai pada malam hari"

"heum… bisa nggak ya?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri, berharap agar suaraku tidak terdengar oleh Minori. Namun, ternyata suaraku telalu besar untuk dibilang 'berbisik', dengan kekuatan super saiyan Minori memencet pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"ouuh, kkomouh ngopoin mihmwomwio?" [baca: Ouh, kamu ngapain Minori?] aku menahan tangannya Minori yang sedari tadi memencet pipiku.

Dia memandangi ku lekat-lekat, "Ha-rus I-kut, Titik"

"Tapi—MWOOORGH!" Minori menggencet pipiku. LAGI.

"Poko—"

*KRIIIING*

Suara bel yang berdering keras memotong perkataannya Minori, dia lalu berdecak kesal sambil berkata "aargh, sekarang pelajarannya si Hage lagi! uuuu, awas ya kalau nggak datang!" lalu berlari keluar kelas.

Awalnya aku kira itu hanya sebuah gertakan biasa, namun ternyata tidak.

Keesokan sorenya ketika aku mau beli bahan masakan untuk hari ini, seorang pria berbadan mirip Ade Rai (gagal) sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku bengong beberapa saat, siap-siap untuk menonjok mukanya dan kabur kalau orang ini adalah suruhan ayah.

"Maaf nyonya!" ucapnya sebelum membekap mulutku dan membawaku kedalam lift.

Selama dalam perjalan aku sempat memberontak, tapi setiap kali aku melakukan pemberontakan pasti dia tidak berkutik sedikit pun.

Sura khas lift mulai berbunyi, sebagai tanda kalau aku sudah sampai di tempat yang bakal ditujunya. Basement.

Aku mulai memberontak lagi. Aku menggeliat seperti ikan kehabisan nafas dengan liar, aku mononjok perutnya menggunakan kedua tanganku yang telah diikat, aku menendang-nendang badannya seperti bola sepak.

Hingga pada akhirnya dia berhenti di depan mobil berwarna hitam. Refleksi mukaku yang udah nggak karuan itu terlihat jelas di mobil. _Untung aku masih memakai wig dan kontak lens ku_ batin ku dalam hati sambil memerhatikan wajahku.

Sebuah suara cempreng menyadarkan ku. "Ah~ Good job Hayate-kun!" ucapnya sambil menurunkan kaca mobil.

Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat dengan model _'bob nungging'_ mulai terlihat dari balik kaca. Ya, orang itu nggak lain dan nggak bukan adalah Minoru.

"Minoru!" ucapku kaget seraya terus memberontak.

"Ugh, teman nyonya tidak bisa diam!" ucapnya ke Minoru sambil terus berusaha membuatku tidak berkutik.

"HEH! Mana ada sih orang yang diam ketika sedang diculik?!" ketusku sambil terus memukuli badannya. Hingga pada akhirnya, karena kesal aku langsung menonjok dagunya, dan ternyata tonjokkan mautku mendarat mulus di target!

"Augh!" ucapnya sambil menjatuhkanku pas di pantat. Minoru yang melihat semua kejadian ini hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam mobil.

"Oi!" aku mengeram kesal kearah Hayate.

"Makanya diam dong!" Hayate kembali membentakku sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Udah dibilangin dibilangin mana ada orang yang diculik terus diam?!" aku berdiri dari posisi yang bisa diliang nggak-enak-dilihat.

"Siapa yang nyulik?!"

"Siapa lagi selain orang yang pake baju serba hitam, berbadan seperti Ade Rai gagal , dan menggunakan kacamata hitam waktu sore-sore?" kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk yang aku maksud.

"Udah-udah, mendingan kalian buruan masuk ke mobil, pantatku udah tepos nih!" Minori keluar dari mobil.

Aku menatap Minori bingung, "Emang mau kemana sih?"

"MOU! Kan kemarin Mii-chan udah bilang ke Azu-chan! Jangan bilang Azu-chan lupa lagi?" Minori menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pinggang.

"Nyonya, sepertinya nyonya harus menggunaan toa agar kata-kata nyonya bisa nyerap ke otaknya" bisik Hayate di telinga Minoru.

"Oi kedengeran tau!" aku membentak kesal.

"Oh tenyata nyonya ini bisa dengar juga toh"

Kesal, aku menatapnya tajam, lalu dibalas dengan tatapan taja juga. Aku yakin ada sebuah halilintar dibelakangku.

"Azusa! Hayate! Kalau kalian nggak masuk kedalam mobil sekarang juga….. " Minoru sengaja menggantung kata-katanya.

"Baik nyonya!" Hayate mengahadap kearahku, "ayo masuk, sebelum nyonya marah" lanjutnya sambil membukakan pintu. Atau lebih tepatnya dia memaksaku memasuki mobil itu.

"iya hage" aku meldeknya setelah masuk ke mobil.

Dan mulailah malam minggu yang melelahkan.

* * *

"_ibu sama ayah sedang apa didalam sih?" aku menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang tidak bersalah kedalam kolam ikan._

_Gaun selutut berwarna baby blue ku terkena cipratan air, membuat sebuah bulatan berwarna cokelat di roknya._

_Melihat bulatan cokelat itu, aku langsung pundung di depan kolam. Gimana enggak? Gaun itu adalah gaun yang paling aku suka._

_Aku terus memandangi refleksi wajahku di kolam hingga seseorang menyentuh pundakku._

"_kamu sedang apa disana?" tanyanya sambil ikut berjongkok di sebelahku._

"_sedang sedih" ucapku polos._

"_kenapa sedih ?" tanyanya lagi, prihatin. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyala menatap lurus ke mataku yang berwarna violet._

_Aku langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkok dan memperlihatkan sebuah bulatan cokelat di gaunku, "karena ini"_

_Lalu dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan ultramannya, "nih" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan itu kearahku._

_Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengambilnya, "Terimakasih. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Azusa, nama kamu siapa?"_

"_Nama ku…"_

* * *

"Nyonya, kita sudah sampai di kediaman Akifumi" ucap Hayate megintip lewat spion mobil.

Ketika mobil berhenti, terdengar suara kaki yang berjalan kearah kami. Dan benar seperti dugaanku, para maid dan butler keluarga Akifumi sedang membungkuk kearah kami.

"SELAMAT DATANG NYONYA MINORU DAN NYONYA AZUSA!" teriak para maid dan butler sambil terus membungkuk.

"Nyonya, ini daftar tamu yang akan datang malam hari ini" ucap seorang butler sambil memberi Minoru seberkas kertas.

Minoru menatapnya males, "Padahal aku cuman bikin acara kecil-kecilan…" ucap Minoru sambil menghela nafas.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi menurut—"

"Menurut tuan nggak boleh" potong Minoru sebelum butler malang tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Oh iya, tolong antarkan Azusa ke kamarku" lalu Minoru menghadap kearahku "aku pergi dulu ya Azu-chan, _Father is getting annoying lately_"

Tidak kusangka Minoru mengatakan hal itu tentang ayahnya, aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, aku menggunakan topeng poker face ku. "_Have a safe trip to your father room"_

Minoru hanya ber-hmm-ria sambil berjalan menjauh, dengan sigap sepasang maid dan butler mengantarkanku ke kamarnya Minoru.

Kamar Minoru bisa dibilang sangat bertolak belakang. Dilihat dari pribadi Moniru yang nggak karuan, menurutku kamar yang didominasi warna pastel ini sangat feminim.

Ketika sampai dikamarnya, sebuah telepon langsung berdering. Maid yang sedaritadi di sebelahku langsung bergegas pergi ke arah telpon tersebut.

Untuk beberapa saat dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan (hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang ia pertanyakan. Serius deh, aku bingung dia sedang berbicara atau sedang berbisik-bisik melelui telepon).

Aku yang mulai kebosanan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, tentu saja dengan butler kurang kerjaan yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berjalan mendekati balkon yang terbuka lebar, dia mengikutiku. Aku berjalan menuju WC, dia mengikutiku…. Namun langsung aku cegat di tengah jalan sih.

Setelah beberpa menit bolak-balik keluar masuk ruangan, seseorang memanggilku. "Azusa-san, silahkan masuk kesini" ucap seseorag tadi sambil menunjukku ruangan yang dimaksud. "Akigawa-san, mohon tunggu di depan" ucapnya lagi,

_Ternyata butler yang kurang kerjaan tadi namanya Akigawa…._

Ruangan yang barusan ia tunjuk adalah lemarinya Minoru. Ya, Minoru memiliki koleksi baju yang sangat banyak, sampai-sampai ada satu ruangan khusus yang isinya baju-bajunya dia.

Dengan malas ku langkahkan kedua kakiku untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Maid-yang-kalau-ngomong-seperti-bisik-bisik sudah menunggu didalam ruangan.

"Nyonya Azusa, perkenalkan ini Mrs. Haruka, dia sudah menjadi perias profesional kepercayaan keluarga Akifumi." Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Nyonya Minoru juga menitip salam kepada nyonya" dia menyodorkan kertas berwarna hijau muda itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Ketika aku membukanya, sebuah tulisan dengan tinta berwarna hitam dan tulisan yang segeda gajah langsung menampakkan dirinya disana. Tulisan itu berbunyi **[Azusa tidak boleh pulang sebelum berdandan cantik dan mengikuti acara pesta ini] – with love, Minoru.**

Belum sempat aku menutup kertas itu dan membuangnya keujung dunia. Seseorang menepuk pundakku, reflek aku llangsung menengok kearahnya. Tatapanku dibalas dengan seringai selebar jembatan Cina.

"Ehem!" berdeham, "Jadi gimana Azusa-chan?" dia tetap memasang seringai liciknya.

"gimana apanya?" aku bertanya balik.

"Ehem!"

"…"

"EHEM!" berdeham lebih keras.

"Ok-ok!" akhirnya setelah 5 menit adegan berdeham-ria aku menetujuinya. Ralat, dia memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya. Kasihan juga sih melihat yang berdeham terus seperti kucing yang ingin mengeluarkan bulu dari mulutnya.

Seketika ekspresi wajahnya yang kusut berubah menjadi selicin pakaian yang baru disetrika, pipinya yang lagsung merah merona lantaran gembira. "Oh iya…" aku memotong kegembiraannya. "Urusan rambut Azu ngurusin sendiri ya"

"SIP BOS!" dia menirukan gaya tentara.

Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang pasti… hal hebat akan menungguku.

* * *

"Azu-chan, kamu cantik banget!" Minoru berlari kearahku lalu langsung memeluk erat tubuhku.

Aku meringis pelan, entah kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan pakaian yang dipilih oleh .

Dress selutut berwarna biru-tosca-muda dengan model mengembang pada bagian bawahnya dan tidak memiliki tangan, bagian pundakku hanya ditutupi oleh satu tali yang terletak pada pundak bagian kananku, tali itu lalu ditutupi oleh mawar kain berwarna senada. Sedangkan bagian pundak kiriku tidak ditompang oleh satu tali pun.

Stocking berwarna hitam pekat melekat kakiku, lalu dengan sepatu wedges berwarna abu-abu dengan pita didepannya. Lalu seperti kataku, rambut atau wigku aku yang mengurusnya sendiri. Yap, hanya dikeritingkan bagian bawahnya lalu selasai. Untuk make-up dan teman-temannya aku hanya menggunakan eyeliner dan lipgloss berwarna pink.

Aku agak terjungkang ketika Minoru memelukku. _Seriously? _Dipeluk dari belakang dengan tenaga sekuat banteng dan menggunakan wedges setinggi 5 cm? _No thanks._

"hehehe, Mii-chan juga cantik" ucapku berusaha menutupi kecanggungan yang aku rasakan. Dengan gerakan lihai Minoru mengajakku turun ke ruangan utama, tempat dimana pesta ulangtahunnya dirayakan.

Karpet merah langsung menyambut kami ketika pintu menuju ruang utama dibuka, seluruh tamu undangan langsung bergerombol di sekeliling Minoru. Berbagai pembicaraan menyakngkut ulangtahun dan apa-yang-akan-kamu-lakukan-kedepannya-nanti langsung pecah dihadapan Minoru.

Takut terbawa ke dalam gerombolan manusia, aku langsung menepi ke pinggir ruangan, memerhatikan tingkah-laku orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Berharap agar salah-satu dari mereka tidak mengenal diriku. Setidaknya penyamaranku tidak terbongkar malam ini. _Tidak malam ini._

Aku berjalan menyelusuri ruangan, mencari sebuah oasis diantara padang gurun, atau lebih tepatnya aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kakiku mulai terasa sakit berjalan dengan wedges, entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak menggunakan sepatu yang tinggi-tinggi.

Setelah 2 menit berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ke balkon, setidaknya kalau tidak ada tempat duduk aku bisa melepaskan wedges ini tanpa dilihat orang lain.

Untungnya ketika aku sampai di balkon, tidak ada seseorang pun disana. Degan badan yang sudah pegal-pegal aku berjongkok dan melepaskan wedges berwarna abu itu.

Aku memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang dengan malas-malasan. Semua kejadian di pesta ini mengingatkanku akan rumah. Rumah yang tadinya tempat ku tuju , dan sekarang berubah menjadi tempat yang paling ku hindari.

Topeng palsu yang mereka pakai disebarkan dalam ruangan, _exactly the same when 'they' attend my mother funeral. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_sabar ya Azusa, tante akan selalu mendukungmu disini…'_

'_Kalau ada masalah bilang saja ke Oom'_

'_kasihan Griselda…'_

'_Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja'_

_._

_._

_Everything will be alright you said?_

_._

_._

Memuakkan

.

.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" suara baritone seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku, tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

"huh?" aku membalikkan badanku, berusaha mencari sumber suara di gelapnya malam.

Tatapan mataku langsung dibalas dengan manik merah seseorang, "nih" ucapnya sambil memberi sapu tangan. Dengan canggung aku menerima pemberiannya.

"um… terimakasih"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan" ucapnya santai. Aku mengintip dibalik rambut yang menutupi wajahku, penasaran akan pria yang berdiri di depanku ini.

Rambutnya yang merah menyala terlihat sangat indah dibawah sinar rembulan, sorot matanya yang tajam ketika menatapku itu menunjukkan setitik kesedihan didalamnya. Aku seperti menyaksikan lukisan.

Merasa diperhatikan, pria tadi kambali menatapku. "Ada yang aneh dengan muka ku?" tanyanya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya didalam saku.

"ehm…. Nggak" aku membalas tatapannya, matanya ternyata berbeda warna! Emas dan merah, _heterochromatic eyes… "_kamu nggak masuk kedalam lagi?"

Dia langsung terkejut, lalu sambil terkekeh dia mengatakan "maksudmu aku nggak boleh disini gitu?"

Mukaku langsung memerah. Gawat, salah kata lagi… "NGGAK! maksudku bukan begitu!" aku berteriak kencang, dan langsung dibalas dengan tawanya yang pecah.

Dia tertawa begitu keras sampai-sampai suaranya memenuhi balkon, "kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"he? Nggak apa-apa kok, cuman….. cuman…" dan ketawa pecah lagi. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan kamu-nggak-salah-makan-kan?

"_aneh…"_ ucapku sambil berbisik, mengomentari perilakunya.

Entah dia mendengar atau tidak, dia menghadap kearahku. Matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata lantaran terlalu banyak ketawa "Kamu sendiri nggak masuk?" dia menunjuk pintu balkon dengan dagunya.

"Males. Keramaian bukan tempat yang cocok untukku" aku menutupi maksud dari kata-kataku itu. Sebearnya aku ingin mengatakan '_berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang menggunakan topeng politik dan ekonomi itu? Nggak terima kasih. Cukup dengan ayah saja'._

"hooh" dia menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Bibirnya mulai bergerak, namun sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara, suara bapak-bapak yang jauh lebih nge-bass menggema di balkon.

"Seijuuro, kemana saja kamu?" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat, matanya yang berwarna ungu menatap tajam ke arah ku.

_Suara itu…._

_Suara yang dulu dapat menjadi obat di hati…._

_Dan sekarang menjadi racun…_

Rambut berwarna silvernya diikat kebelakang. Guratan-guratan di mukanya menunjukkan kelelahan yang amat sangat. _Apakah itu kesedihan?_

_Tidak, sepertinya aku salah lihat…_

_Tidak mungkin kan?_

_Seseorang dengan sebutan 'sang macan putih' tidak mungkin berekspresi seperti itu._

_Tidak dia, dan bukan dia._

_Bukan seseorang yang telah menghancurkanku._

_Bukan seseorang yang aku kenal dengan sebutan ayah…._

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai~~**

AKHIRNYA! Setelah mandi kembang 7 rupa selama 7 hari 7 malam…. Chapter ini selesai juga~

*lempar confetti*

Kini tinggal fokus ke UKK…

**Note:**

**Griselda = Ibunya Azusa, yang menurunkan sifat keras kepala dan tidak-mau-kalah ke anaknya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, warna matanya biru toska.**

**Kensuke = Ayahnya Azusa, rambutnya berwarna silver dan bermata ungu. Kalau dibanding Griselda, Kensuke lah yang paling mirip dengan Azusa.**

**Minoru = Sahabatnya Azusa, bisa dibilang dari pertama kali takdir mempertemukannya, sebuah getaran-getaran membuatnya bersama. Putri sulung dari keluarga Akifumi.**

**Hayate = Butler pribadi Minoru, umurnya sepantaran dengan Azusa. Rambutnya berwarna baby blue, dan hanya bersikap sopan kepada Minoru dan ayahnya.**

**Seijuuro = … [NO DATA]**

**Yang pasti OOC!**

**:P**


End file.
